The Bell In The Snow
by Chibi Kumi
Summary: Two years ago, Yuki and Shuichi split up for some reason. But what happens when a woman, ends up entangled in the lovers distress? Can she get them back together? and what is her real emotion towards Yuki? YukixShu and YukixOC
1. Lust at First Sight

The Bell In The Snow

Chapter 1 - Lust at First Sight

Suzu Yoko, a pretty young woman with blonde hair that covered her right eye, lay on her bed staring at the blank white ceiling. She sighed letting her chest rise and fall softly and deeply. The soft cloud quilts moulded around her slender body. Suzu pushed herself up with her elbows and looked in the shiny mirror directly opposite the bed. Her eyes had mascara running from them and her normally pale cheeks were red, and still wet, tears still falling from Suzu's soft eyes, even though she hardly noticed. She heard a ring and turned to her phone. She reached across her bed to her side table and picked up the phone raising it to her ear. "Hello?" She said softly, trying to make it sound like she hadn't been crying.

"Hello Suzu it's Mizuki!" The sound of her cousin's voice said cheerfully down the phone.

"Oh hello Mizuki, how are you?" Suzu asked smiling a bit. It was always a pleasure to talk to Mizuki who had been more of a sister than a cousin to her all these years.

"Suzu, I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you today?"

"Sure Mizuki, what do you need?"

"Well, you see, there's this author who's a bit troublesome, and I cant seem to get his latest manuscript." Mizuki started sadly. "I was wondering if you'd go and get it from him!"

"Uh, yeah I'll do it, but two things, one, who is this author? Two, why me?" There was a small silence on the other end of the phone after Suzu had said this.

"Well, it's Yuki Eiri, and well…" Mizuki seemed reluctant to say the other reason.

"Let me guess, he's a sucker for a pretty face?" Suzu said sighing. It always seemed that way, men were so shallow.

"Well, sort of, he's on the rebound right now…well has been for about two years, he's been sleeping around more than usual, and so is even more ready to comply to the request of a pretty girl." Mizuki explained.

"Ok, I'll do it, any words of advice?"

"Just be careful, other than the fact that he's handsome himself, he always has a way to get what he wants." Mizuki said. Suzu sighed.

"Ok I'll do it tomorrow…"

Eiri Uesugi, or Eiri Yuki as he was more popularly known, sat at his desk in his office. His finger was hovering over the letter 's' as he struggled to think of what to type next. He sighed letting his hand relax and sweeping his other hand through his golden yellow hair. His amber eyes rested on his lighter that was by his laptop. The strawberry pink hair of an important person seemed to aggravate him. He grimaced and picked up the lighter throwing it across the room in a fury of rage. Two years and it still bothered him this much. He got up from his desk in a strop, and slammed open the door to the rest of the place he called home. It seemed so quiet and calm, like how he liked it. Everything was clean and there was no trace of liveliness or the familiar strawberry scent that Eiri had grown to love. He sighed and walked into the kitchen pouring himself a mug of coffee.

Suzu closed and locked the door to her home. Her black trench coat covered her black jeans and bright green, v-neck, t-shirt she was wearing. Her large black boots could not be seen under her jeans and her short blonde hair brushed against her shoulders. She brushed her hair out of her right eye, only to have it fall right back into place. She started walking looking at a piece of paper with writing on. She looked at the paper then turned down a road. She did this often throughout her walk. After going through a park she finally came to a quiet road. She checked the road sign with her paper and nodded. Suzu walked up to the house she was meant to be visiting. It looked right. Big, many cars, clean cut, stone path, no garden. Her boots sounded like thunder against the quiet surroundings she found herself in. Suzu looked at the side of the house and pressed the doorbell for the right place. A husky voice came out of the speaker. "Hai? What is it?"

"Oh, I'm Suzu Yoko, I'm hear on behalf of my cousin Mizuki?" She said nervously.

"Mizuki?" The voice said questioningly. There was a long sigh. "Alright, I'll buzz you up." He said. He sounded exhausted and Suzu was starting to wonder if this was a good time to collect his manuscript.

Eiri sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes were red and tired and his hair messy from constant tossing and turning. Why couldn't he get that brat out of his head? It had been two years already. The night had seemed longer as sleep was impossible these days. Instead Eiri had been up almost the whole night in an attempt to finish his manuscript. He had eventually, but it didn't seem as good as the others, but, no one would probably be able to tell the difference. Finally at 4:00am Eiri had attempted to sleep again, but his efforts were fruitless. By 7:00am He had given up and settled with just lying on his bed thinking. He tried to think of ideas for his books, things he had to do, places he had to go, people he had to see, but every time; the same pink hair and violet eyes returned to his mind. Eiri sat on the edge of his bed his elbows on his knees with his head resting in his hands. His fingers clutched at his hair like he was attempting to yank it out. Around about 10:00am he heard his doorbell ring. He sighed annoyed and pushed himself up from his bed quickly putting a shirt over his topless body. He pushed and held down a button and said into the speaker, "Hai? What is it?" A soft female voice replied.

"Oh, I'm Suzu Yoko, I'm hear on behalf of my cousin Mizuki?" It was nervous and shaky.

"Mizuki?" Eiri replied to the girl. 'At least I've finished the manuscript, geese Mizuki never rests.' He thought. He sighed. "Alright, I'll buzz you up." Eiri said. He pressed the button that would open the door for this Suzu Yoko, and went to dress properly. Putting on a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and buttoning up the white shirt he had put on previously he returned to the hall were he knew soon this girl would be.

Suzu slowly pushed open the door and walked up to the lift. She pushed the up button and the doors opened immediately. She stepped in and pushed the right number for the right floor. Out of nervous habit she tried to get her hair out of her eye once again, but failed for the third time that day. The doors opened just as Suzu's hair fell back in front of her eye. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She knocked.

Eiri was leaning against the door frame of his bedroom which faced the door to his home. His head dropped as he felt himself falling asleep. The knock on the door pulled him back to his senses and he walked to the door and opened it with his hand that wasn't holding a freshly lit cigarette. His yellow eyes had fallen upon a beauty of a girl. Her light blonde hair lightly touched her shoulders, as her side fringe fell over her right eye. Her eyes were wide and brown like large saucers, yet Eiri could tell they could easily turn sharp in a second. She wasn't smiling, and she didn't look sad, she looked nervous, intimidated and slightly shocked. Maybe she hadn't expected for Eiri to look quite like he did. Her outfit fitted her perfectly and even though it didn't show any skin, it still made her look as sexy as a teenager at a club.

Suzu let her arm drop down at her side as the door opened. Her conversation with Mizuki seemed to come through her mind like a shot, yet she caught every word. _"Now remember, even if he looks kind he can be a real jackass, he's very cold to people even if he loves them, it's just his way." _Mizuki had said. Suzu looked up at Eiri, slightly shocked. When Mizuki had said he was handsome she had no idea she meant quite like this. His blonde hair was messy but it looked sexy that way. His golden eyes were sharp and had Suzu's dark brown eyes entranced. The white shirt he was wearing hung loose around his body, and was undone half way so his well worked out chest could be seen. His blue jeans hugged his waist perfectly and were of a tight fit showing off his figure. One hand was still holding the handle of the door and the other was holding a lit cigarette. It was lust at first sight.


	2. Just Another Toy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, but i do own Suzu Yoko!

Authors Note: Ok I did not put an authors note on the last one because to be quite honest i didn't know how...but anyway! To all those who read chapter 1 i hope you enjoy chapter 2! I'm really quite pleased with this one! Please review too thanks a bunch!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Just Another Toy

Eiri inwardly smirked. He stepped aside. "Please come in," he said politely. Suzu looked at him calmly. "Thank you," She replied walking in. He seemed completely different to the person he had been not that long ago. Eiri watched as she walked the hall a bit more. She was looking around his apartment. 'What was her name again?' Eiri asked himself watching her. His gaze wandered down to her lower back and then to her ass. 'But as they say, what's in a name?'.

Suzu stopped and turned to face Eiri. She had felt someone watching her, and guessing it was only the two in the apartment she knew it was him. "Can I please have the manuscript I have a busy schedule today." Suzu told him holding her hands behind her back. Truth was, this was the only thing she had to do, but she was starting to feel uneasy. She remembered Mizuki saying that Eiri was sleeping around more than usual after his break up, and Suzu did not want to wind up in this guys bed.

Eiri studied her eyes. She was lying. She was a bad liar, but he thought he should humour her for a little bit. "Of course, let me just go get it, help yourself to a mug of coffee in the kitchen." Eiri said pointing to a room on her left as he walked into the study. He picked up the manuscript and walked back out again. When he came out to the hall, the girl was right where he left her. He reached out his arm with the manuscript in and she reached out to take it. She clasped it firmly in her hands and Eiri smirked and pulled at the manuscript, and her with it. She ended up colliding with him which was of course his aim. Eiri smiled kindly. The Uesugi charm. "I'm sure you could stay for a little bit longer?" He said questioningly. Suzu got slightly nervous and smiled unsure of what was going to happen.

"I'm afraid not, I have to meet someone in about a half hour." She said shakily.

"Well that's a shame…" Eiri said giving her a smile and a look that no girl could resist. Suzu was no exception. She was drawn into the Uesugi charm like a magnet. However as she tried to move she slipped and knocked Eiri over. "I'm so sorry!" She said pushing herself up a bit. "I really have to go!" she said trying to get up. Just as she was about to get to her knees, Eiri raised himself slightly. His face was inches from hers.

"You're really bad at lying, you know that?" he said smirking. Suzu's eyes grew wide as he said this. Damn! Her cover was blown. Although she tried to think of something to get her out of this, she was interrupted by a danger she had been warned about.

Suzu felt herself give in and kiss Eiri back. It was nice to feel wanted like that. His arms stretched round to her back and pulled her onto him. She didn't resist. She was too caught up in her own thing. Eiri rolled her over so he was on top and smirked down at her. Suzu's face and eyes were emotionless. Eiri didn't care. He slipped her trench coat off her arms as his fingers traced the hem of her t-shirt. The manuscript lay off to the side forgotten…

Suzu sighed pulling her jeans on. Eiri was asleep on his stomach on the opposite side of the bed. He looked so sweet sleeping, but the one thing she had tried to avoid…she had done. She silently walked out of the bedroom and picked up her t-shirt and trench coat. She slipped on her boots and grabbed the manuscript, running out of the apartment building as quick as possible. It was dark outside now, they had been at it for a while, and then had fallen asleep. 'Damn how could I be so stupid!' Suzu thought to herself. She was walking away when her mobile rang. She brought it up to her ear. "Hey Mizuki," She said yawning.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!?!?!!?" Mizuki yelled at her down the phone.

"Getting the Manuscript," Suzu said nervously walking the route back to her home.

"FOR 12 HOURS!?!?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry, I guess, I fell for it…the Uesugi charm I mean…" There was a long sigh.

"Suzu…didn't I warn you about the Uesugi charm! He's a bastard flirt!!"

"I know I know! I couldn't help it, but I got the manuscript!" Suzu said hopefully.

"I'll come and get it tomorrow thanks anyway." Mizuki said before hanging up. Suzu put her phone away and continued her walk home.

"…_WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID TO COMMIT!!! I ONLY ASKED IF YOU COULD STOP SLEEPING AROUND!!!" Shuichi yelled loudly._

"_WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?!?!?" Eiri argued._

"_I'M NOT TELLING YOU I'M ASKING YOU!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!!" Shuichi yelled back. Eiri had never seen him so heated._

"_I RUN MY OWN LIFE!!" Shuichi stomped his foot._

"_Fine do what you want I don't care!" Shuichi snapped. He grabbed his coat._

"_And where in hell are you going brat?" Eiri asked coldly._

"_I'm staying at Hiro's tonight. I should be back tomorrow after work!" Shuichi replied. With that he threw open the front door and slammed it behind him, leaving Eiri alone in the apartment. Just the start of a series of long, heated arguments…_

Eiri shot up in bed. Sweat covered his face. He twisted and sat up. It was then he noticed that the girl wasn't there. It didn't surprise Eiri that she left. He climbed out of bed and walked out into the hall. The manuscript was gone too. Eiri walked into the lounge area and sat on a sofa. He was surprised to see that on his phone was a message on his answer machine. Eiri reached over and pressed the button to hear the message. "Hey Yuki, just the usual update on Shu-chan…" It was Hiro. "…He seems alright, he, just as always, is a little moody from time to time, but is generally the same old Shu-chan. We're going on tour soon, you really should try to call him, even if it's just say good luck on the tour. We'll be back in two months, I'll call you for the usual update then. I know I agreed to do this but don't you think you should try calling Shu yourself? sigh anyway until next time." Eiri sighed and deleted the message. 'Call Shu myself…no…I can't…' he thought to himself.

A week or so later, the start of Bad Luck's tour, Suzu was at a bar, alone. She took a large gulp from her drink. "Tough day Suzu?" The bartender asked.

"The absolute worst! First the band I'm meant to be producing doesn't even show up! Then some crazy manager from upstairs was firing his gun again and giving me a splitting head ache! I went up to complain and got almost run down by a mad pink ball of fluff!!!! And then I had a meeting with Tohma to top the day off! FANTASTIC JUST FANTASTIC!!!" Suzu said taking another large gulp. "Oh and there's also the fact that ever since I ended up sleeping with some author my cousins the editor for, she's been off with me and trying to pair me up with some other random people! Geese I slept with him not married him!" She complained again.

"Why would I marry you?" A familiar voice behind her asked. Suzu turned around and looked up to see Eiri Uesugi. He had sunglasses on to try and hide his face. He sat down next to her and ordered a drink. "Oh…great…" Suzu muttered.

"Was I really that much of annoyance?" He asked.

"Yes, yes you where."

"That's not what you said last time we met."

"Well I'm going to say that when we're doing it,"

"Your not very tactful when your drunk are you?"

"No not really no…" Suzu shot the last of her drink and paid.

"You're not driving are you?" Eiri asked as he shot his drink too.

"No walking!" Suzu said walking towards the door. For being drunk she could walk pretty straight.

"I'll give you a lift." Eiri said paying and getting his car keys out. Eiri wasn't even drunk in the slightest. Suzu raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he had different motives. He put a hand on her back and directed her to his car.

Within moments they were in Eiri's apartment. He slipped off the leather jacket she was wearing and pressed himself against her. Suzu didn't smile but didn't move. He kissed her passionately with his hands on her cheeks, tongues and all. Suzu slowly unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, while still kissing him, as Eiri moved her in the direction of the bedroom.

Suzu woke up the following morning. She held her head. "Oh it hurts…" she whispered. She looked over to where Eiri was sleeping and yelled at the top of her voice "DAMMNIT!!"

Suzu stormed out of the apartment building, Eiri close behind. "Suzu, where are you going?"  
"Home! I can't believe you, you manipulative bastard!!" Suzu snapped at him.

"Oh c'mon, what is so bad about it?" Eiri asked.

"I'M JUST A TOY TO YOU THAT'S WHATS SO BAD ABOUT IT!!! I DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!!! YOU CARE ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE DON'T YOU!! THE ONE YOU BROKE UP WITH TWO YEARS AGO!! FOR GOD SAKE NO WONDER YOU SEPERATED STOP PLAYING WITH PEOPLES EMOTIONS!!!" Suzu yelled at the top of her voice before storming off home.

"_YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!!! YOU NEVER DID!! IT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU IF I LOVE YOU!! I'M JUST HERE WHEN YOU WANT ME!!! I'VE PUT UP WITH IT LONG ENOUGH YUKI!!! I'M LEAVING AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME BACK!!!" Shuichi yelled bags in hand. He slammed the door closed behind him leaving Eiri, this time for good. Eiri thought he'd come back but, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and it seemed increasingly obvious that Shuichi meant it this time…_

A month into Bad Luck's tour, and Suzu found herself at the end of Eiri's bed…again. She placed a cigarette between her lips and held a hand out at Eiri, which he placed his lighter in. She lit up and looked at the picture. A pink ball of fluff was smiling next to a classic moody Eiri. After the second time Suzu had fallen for the Uesugi charm, she had made him reveal his normal attitude. "The guy in that picture…" Suzu started. Eiri lit his own cigarette as she passed him his lighter. "He was important right?" She asked. Eiri didn't say anything but instead exhaled. Suzu was about to change the subject when Eiri said, "He thought he was just another toy to me…"

"And was he?" Suzu asked.

"…No…he wasn't…" Eiri finished. Suzu smirked. It'd taken a whole month of being Eiri's "toy" to get to this point. She was bored of Eiri hounding her for a bit of cheep sex. She was going to find this guy Eiri was screwed up over, and get them back together.


	3. The Common Goal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own gravitation! I do own Suzu Yoko and a mysterious person.

**Authors Note:** Ok I have to say this because it's been bugging me since I got my third review. To the person who called Suzu Mary Sue, I should slap you! I'm not asking you to like my story, and I'm not saying don't give me critism (sorry if I spelt that wrong!), I like it when people express their opinions good or bad, what I don't like is when people insult my story, but they get it wrong. If you go onto my reviews you'll find that someone was complaining about Suzu (not Mary Sue thank you!) and fine you can not like her, but where in my story did I say she loved Eiri? When did I say Eiri liked her? I didn't! Which is my point. Go ahead complain about my story, insult Suzu, but get the facts right! If Suzu loved Eiri would she really try to get him back together with Shuichi? The first chapter is called Lust at first sight. Note the **LUST**, if she loved him I'd have called the first chapter 'Love at first sight'. The second chapter is called 'Just A Toy'. I don't call these chapters these things because they sound good to me, they're labeled that for a reason. So yes by all means don't like my story, by all means hate Suzu, by all means go ahead and tell me you don't like if you don't like it, but please get the facts about the story straight. **SUZU DOES NOT LOVE EIRI AND EIRI DOES NOT LIKE SUZU!!! **

Ok now my rant is over please go ahead and read to your hearts content!

p.s. Sorry it's a little short.

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Common Goal

A month or so later, just after Bad Luck's tour had finished, Suzu sat at her desk filled with papers with addresses, telephone numbers, anything and everything that could link her to that kid in the picture. She pinched the bridge of her nose as the phone rang. She picked up and after a long sigh spoke. "Yes, who's calling?"

"It's Mizuki, I heard your looking for Eiri-san's ex-lover?" Mizuki said questioningly.

"Yeah, that would be correct, why? Can you help me?" Suzu asked eagerly.

"Yes, go to N-G studios ASAP, and find Hiroshi Nakano, he'll be able to help you." Mizuki finished.

"Thanks I'll talk to you later." Suzu said hanging up. She picked up her coat, keys and slipped on her shoes and ran out the door to her car.

She arrived at N-G studios in record time. She parked the car and ran inside. She stopped at the reception desk. "Ah Miss. Yoko, I thought it was your day off today?" The receptionist asked.

"It was, I need to know where I can find Hiroshi Nakano," Suzu said clearly.

"Yes upstairs third practice room on the right." She said smiling. Suzu nodded her thanks and jetted off in that direction. She was about to knock on the door to the room when it swung open and a man with long red hair stepped out of it. "Can I help you miss?" He asked seeing Suzu.

"Ah, yes, I'm looking for Hiroshi Nakano?" Suzu said politely.

"I am he," Hiroshi said smiling. "What can I help you with?"

"I have a problem in the form of Eiri Yuki," As soon as she said 'Eiri Yuki' Hiroshi's gaze hardened.

"Let's go somewhere else." He said leading her in a different direction. They found themselves in the cafeteria. "So miss…?"

"Suzu Yoko, I'll get straight to the point, Eiri has been some what of an…annoyance to say the least. I know Eiri cares for a certain young male who separated from him about 2 years ago. I believe that's the only person he cares for and I want to find him get him back together with Eiri, and I can be left alone. I was told you could help me find his ex-lover." Suzu said quite quickly, but by the look on Hiro's face he got every word.

"I can, but what do you plan to do when you find his ex-lover?" Hiro asked.

"Firstly, find out why they separated, I can't do anything if I don't do that, and Eiri sure as hell wont tell me."

"I can fill you in there. You really want to get Yuki back with Shuichi?"

"Shuichi? that's his name?"

"Yeah, but, I heard Yuki is sleeping with some girl now."  
"That would be me, it's usually when he finds me at a bar and gets me drunk. I don't know him that well, I just know he's screwed up."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Hiro sighed. "Alright I'll help you, let me talk to Shuichi. I'll meet you outside the building in about 15 minutes?" Suzu nodded and turned towards the exit of N-G.

Suzu was leaning against the side of the building. It had been 20 minutes so she was sure Hiroshi would be out soon. Suddenly a pink streak went past her quite fast. Could that have been? "…Shuichi?" Suzu whispered to herself. Hiro was suddenly at the door panting. "What happened?" Suzu asked Hiro.

"I confronted him about the reason he and Yuki broke up but he kept avoiding the topic until he said he needed to get home and ran out. I guess I freaked him out asking so suddenly." Hiroshi said. Suzu sighed and looked in the direction Shuichi had run.  
"Why do you trust me? How can you be sure I'm really trying to get Shuichi and Eiri back together?" Suzu asked him. Hiro smirked.

"I got a call from your cousin." Hiro said.

"Mizuki?"

"Yeah. I don't know how she got my number but she did. She's the one that told me about a girl sleeping with Yuki. That her cousin was annoyed at Yuki. I guessed she got my number from Yuki seeing as she's his editor."

"Why would Eiri have your number?"  
"He gets me to call him once a month or so, to tell him about Shuichi." Suzu sighed.

"I still don't see how you can trust me. I mean a random person who happens to be Eiri's editor calls you and tells you that her cousin is trying to get Eiri and Shuichi back together." she sighed once more. "I wouldn't trust people that easily."  
"Do you want my help or not?" Hiro asked eyes narrowing. Suzu looked at him and nodded. "Well then stop asking questions!" Hiro said. "The point at hand is you want to get Yuki to leave you alone, and I want Shuichi to be happy again. We have a common goal, and that'll do me just fine." Suzu sighed again and handed Hiro a piece of paper.

"That's my address and number, if you find out anything. I'll contact you if I find out anything." Suzu started to walk away but then stopped. "Also…" Hiro looked up at Suzu curiously. "…Eiri said, Shuichi wasn't just a toy to him, although I suppose you knew that already." She said this time properly walking home.

The wind was cold as it passed Suzu's pale cheeks and ruffled her blonde hair. For a while both of Suzu's eyes could be seen, but as soon as the wind stopped her hair fell in front again. Suzu sighed and tilted back in her chair.

"_How could you?!?!!" Suzu said shocked and hurt. "How could you do that to me!! The night after you proposed!!" _

"_Suzu, please listen to me!" a male asked._

"_No!! I've listened to enough!" Suzu ripped a ring off her left hand and threw it at the man in front of her. "I don't want to see your face ever again!!" She said harshly and coldly before storming out._

The familiar ringing of Suzu's phone sounded. She was shocked out of her day dream and lost her balance, toppling backwards off her chair. She swore under her breath before getting up and answering the phone. "Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Hey it's Hiro." his voice said calmly.

"Oh hi, what did you find out?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't find out why they broke up…but I found an obstacle."

"An obstacle?" Suzu said nervously, "What kind of obstacle." There was a long sigh from Hiro.

"Shuichi has got a new boyfriend."  
"Oh lord no…" Suzu said more to herself than Hiro. She put her head in her hand that was not holding the phone and took several deep breaths. "Looks like we have to sort out them first, how long do you think it'll take?" She asked.

"Not long I hope, Shuichi said that he's not sure if he loves him, but he likes him and he's glad someone cares." Hiro told her quickly. Suzu nodded to herself.

"We may be able to get rid of this guy then, but we'll need some more help."

"You've got a plan."

"Several, but this one seems best, and least painful." Suzu said hanging up. She walked over and sat on her bed. 'How'd I get myself into this mess…' she thought to herself. She sighed again and crawled under her covers. 'My plan…it's just…_his_ style…' Suzu thought before drifting into a deep sleep.


	4. Shin'ichi

A/N: Hello everyone!! I finally wrote chapter 4. Considering it took me forever to get all my ideas sorted it didn't take me long to write it all out. It's not a bad chapter. It clears up some things nicely. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I wasn't going to put this in for another chapter or two but it actually seemed to fit in nicely.

Also thanks to **Nina Wyndia**! You pointed out some very appropriate things and I appreciate it as I'm always looking to improve my work! So thank you so much, and you have inspired me to review my previous chapters.

I am not a perfect writer and do not claim to be, so It's nice when people give me some constructive critisim (sp?) it's always helps.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Shin'ichi

"_How many times must I tell you Suzu?" A blonde woman asked._

"_You don't have to tell me!!" Suzu snapped. Although it indeed was Suzu she looked no older than 15. "It's my life I can do what I want with it!!"  
"Smoking is not something I want my daughter doing!" The woman, obviously Suzu's mother snapped. "This is all that Shin'ichi's fault."  
"It is not Shin'ichi's fault! Leave him out of this!!" Suzu cried grabbing her long coat and slamming open the front door._

"_Where do you think you're going?!" Her mother asked._

"_To see Mizuki!!" She snapped back slamming closed the door._

"_How many arguments have you gotten in with your mother?" Mizuki asked walking down the road with Suzu._

"_Lost count. Something like 13 in the past week." Suzu said taking a drag of her cigarette. "Shin'ichi is gonna be home tomorrow!! I can't wait to see him. He's been gone so long." Suzu mused softly._

"_Ah yes, how long has it been now?"_

"_One year and five months!" Suzu sounded happy and excited. Her smile could not be taken away and her eyes glistened with delight. Mizuki, had never liked Shin'ichi, she had a bad feeling. Her woman's intuition as she called it. Shin'ichi just didn't seem right. She'd be damned if she ever told Suzu this though. She was head over heals. Sighing Mizuki watched her beloved cousin dance across the road. Lights shone a car horn beeped. "SUZU LOOK OUT!!" Mizuki yelled jumping in the direction of her cousin._

_Suzu opened her eyes and sat up. Mizuki was laying next to her and she panicked. She started shaking Mizuki trying to wake her up. "Mizuki! Mizuki please get up!! Don't die on me Mizuki!! MIZUKI!!!!" She yelled tears falling down her cheeks. Her side hurt like hell, she knew she was gonna have a bruise and cut on the side of her face but if Mizuki didn't wake up, those injuries would be insignificant to the one she'd feel inside. "MIZUKI STOP IT WAKE UP!!!!" She yelled. People were all around them watching. Someone was calling an ambulance and the driver was apologising and checking Mizuki's pulse at the same time. _

_Beeping noises and scuffling feet. People were crying, waiting. Suzu had her head in her hands. "Don't leave me Mizuki. Don't leave me!" She whispered to herself. A doctor came out. "Um, miss Yoko? Are you in some sort of relation to miss Kana?" he asked._

"_Yes I'm her cousin." Suzu said softly her voice shaking. "Is she ok? Is Mizuki ok?" She asked hesitantly._

"_She should be fine. Would you like to see her?" The doctor said smiling. Suzu grinned and nodded following the doctor down the hall. Mizuki was sitting up in bed smiling at the door. _

"_Hello Suzu." She said softly. Suzu ran up and hugged her. She started crying as Mizuki hugged her cousin back. Calming her offering words of reassurance._

"_It's my fault. If I hadn't been so careless, you wouldn't be here!" Suzu said sniffling. "I owe you everything! If you need anything give me a call! I'll help you any and every way I can from this day on!" Mizuki opened her mouth to speak but Suzu interrupted. "I don't care what you say. If you hadn't pushed me out the way, I'd be in a lot worse shape than you. I owe you, my life. So if you ever need anything give me a call. I'll do it without a second thought!" Suzu vowed. Mizuki smiled. She knew she wouldn't call Suzu for anything but minor things. Things like picking up some milk from the shop on her way home, or helping her with cooking a family meal which the did sometimes at family get-togethers. Things like that. Suzu just smiled ecstatically. Anything her cousin asked she'd be happy to do. _

"_I FORBID YOU FROM DATING THAT YOUNG MAN ANY LONGER!!!" Suzu's mother yelled. _

"_YOU CAN'T FORBID ME!! I'M TWENTY FUCKING ONE I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT!!" Suzu yelled in reply. _

"_YOU ARE STILL MY DAUGHTER!!!"_

"_IF I WAS REALLY YOUR DAUGHTER YOU'D BE HAPPY FOR ME!!!!" Suzu picked up her bags and excited the house. _

"_Where on earth are you going now?" Her mother asked warningly._

"_Shin'ichi's house." Suzu said simply._

"_Don't be stupid! You shouldn't be living with him!" She snapped._

"_And why not. I mean he asked me to marry him today!" Suzu turned yelling. Her mother gasped. "Yes I'm marrying Shin'ichi! Of course I'll invite you to the wedding. Whether you come or not is your decision!" Suzu said again leaving. Her mother felt tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_My dear daughter…you can do so much better…so much better…" She cried falling down to her knees. How could she just watch her daughter marry that scum Shin'ichi. She had to. She had no other choice. Suzu was right. Her daughter was a grown up now. Ready to make her own decisions. She'd just have to sit back and watch. Watch her daughter get hurt was not something she wanted to do. She just prayed Shin'ichi wasn't as bad as she thought he was._

_Suzu looked out of the car window. She'd spent the day with Mizuki and was happy and content with everything. She had been pretty upset about the argument with her mother but Mizuki had calmed her, saying she'd come around, and after a long day of retail therapy Suzu was ready to get back home. Mizuki dropped her off at Shin'ichi's and smiled as she drove away. Suzu waved after her before entering the house with all her shopping bags. "Shin'ichi I'm home!!" She called. When she couldn't hear a reply she put her bags down and walked around. "Shin'ichi?" She said questioningly. She heard a soft growl, a little **female** moan and held her breath. Suzu looked at the bedroom door and pushed it open. She gasped and Shin'ichi and his female "friend" turned around. "No…NO!!" Suzu screamed._

'_How could he do this…'_

Suzu shot awake and sighed. "Just a dream." She said shaking her head. 'A dream of the past.' She thought sighing. She hugged her knees to her chest and found herself crying over some events that could not be changed. "It's all Shin'ichi's fault…it's…all Shin'ichi…it's…all…my…fault." She said between sniffles. She burst into hysterical waves of tears as she clutched her body together and soon cried herself back to sleep.

A week later and Suzu was ready for action. Armed with Shuichi's address she had her plan all sorted. Hiro was in on it but was not with her. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face and knocked on the door as her fringe fell back to cover her eye.

'_ok just relax. You're here on a mission! Just remember the plan.'_

Suzu thought to herself. The door opened and a pink haired man who she recognised from Eiri's picture stood in her view. "Mr Shindou?" Suzu asked politely. He nodded softly smiling.

"Can I help you?" He asked sweetly.

'_Aww, he's so adorable! How did he end up with some one as insensitive as Eiri Yuki!?! Suzu snap out of it eye on the target him, Eiri, together right GO!'_

Suzu was about to speak again when a familiar voice interrupted her. "Shuichi? Who's at the door?" He asked coming out into the hall behind Shuichi. Suzu gulped. His black hair was unmistakable. Dark brown eyes widened at the sight of Suzu. His body was toned well and his skin had an even tan. His longish hair was loose around his facial features falling to his shoulders he was gorgeous.

"Suzu? What are you doing here?" He asked still shocked.

"Shin'ichi…" Suzu whispered softly. Why was _he _here?


	5. Heart Aches a Bitch

**A/N: **Thanks to those people again who gave me nice reviews, it's nice to know that some people like my story. I really quite like this chapter, I hope you do too, and for god sake, Suzu and Yuki are, and never will be, in some sort of relationship beyond friends! Which they aren't even really friends anyway! It's more like, Yuki's horny, she's there, hey presto! So stop flaming me about Suzu being some Yuki grabbing, Mary Sue whore! She isn't! If she appears that way let me know how I can change it. I'm editing the first few chapters still to make them better thanks to Nina Wyndia's advice. Thanks again to you for your review, after that, my confidence in the future of this story has sky rocketed and I'm trying my best! Please keep reviewing, and thanks Nina Wyndia again and Em-chan 01, your support keeps me going!

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation, do you think I'd be here writing fanfiction? So nope, do not own it! Maki Murakami does.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Heart aches a bitch**

Suzu looked between Shin'ichi and Shuichi. "Long time no see, how are you Suzu?" Shin'ichi asked politely as if he was greeting an old friend. Suzu took two slow steps back.

"You…are you, and Shindou…uh…" Suzu tried to say, stumbling on her words.

"Going out?" Shuichi supplied. She nodded her blonde head. "Yup! What a coincidence you know each other!" The pink haired boy finished as Shin'ichi slipped an arm around him. She backed away even further. Tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Turning around she ran away, only just hearing Shuichi call her back, but refusing to pay attention. Getting outside she saw Hiro waiting on his bike.

"That was quick, is he coming?" Hiro asked. Suzu shook her head. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked suspiciously.

"His new boyfriend…is my ex-fiancée." She told the guitarist. Hiro's eyes widened.

Hiro and Suzu sat in a local coffee shop, contemplating the recent turn of events. It was going to be awkward but they had to separate Shin'ichi and Shuichi. It had taken Suzu around seven years to realise he was a good for nothing man whore, and they couldn't wait seven years for Shuichi to realise. Also, if Eiri Yuki caught wind of this, there would be no telling what would happen. Both Hiro and Suzu didn't know the novelist well enough to be able to tell what his reaction might be. Suzu took a long gulp of her coffee and only wished it was alcohol. Suzu had a slight drinking problem. Something she had picked up from when she had found out about Shin'ichi.

"What does Shin'ichi do?" Hiro asked suddenly.

Suzu looked up at him, and sighed. "He's a magazine columnist, music producer and sometimes, reporter. Shuichi's in for hell if he's the latter at the moment." She explained.

"So what does he job hop?" The guitarist asked, a little confused.

"Something like that. He was mainly working in the magazine when I met him." She said looking out the window.

"_Um, a-are you, Shin'ichi Yuri-san?" A young blonde asked. He turned around his dark hair falling perfectly into his face. _

"_Hai, what can I do you for?" He asked softly and sweetly. The girl chocked a bit._

"_U-um, I-I'm Suzu Yoko!" She said quickly. "The new intern! I was told I was to help you for my first week or so." Suzu told him a little more confidently._

"_Pleasure to meet you Yoko-san." Shin'ichi said smiling at her. "Shall we get started."  
"Hai Yuri-Sempai!" _

"_Please Yoko-san, call me Shin'ichi." He said leading her around._

"Suzu?…Suzu!? Yoko-san?!?" Hiro said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry what was the question?" She asked innocently.

"You completely zoned out are you ok?" The red head asked. Suzu looked down at her coffee. _'I really need a drink'. _

"I'm fine Nakano-san."

XYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXYXSXY

Eiri Yuki lay back on his bed. He was having withdrawal symptoms in the form of, he had no cigarettes and he had had too many ideas that day to go and get any. Now it was past 11 and he knew of no places, near by, that were open until that late. Deciding he might as well go get a drink instead, and probably end up getting laid, he grabbed his coat, wallet and headed out into the night life of Tokyo.

He walked into the usual bar, and half expected to see that Yoko girl, who's first name he still had forgotten. It wasn't like there was anything there in any case. Every time she ended up at his apartment, she was always past drunk, curtsy of Eiri Yuki. They both knew that the other was hung up on someone else, and using each other as a release. Well that was how Eiri saw it. She may have seen it differently. Looking around the bar, Eiri did not see the blonde hair of his, as of recent, favourite lay. Favourite besides _him_ that is. Eiri sighed and took a seat up at the bar. He ordered a scotch and was served quickly. He scanned the crowed to see if there was anyone worth taking back to his apartment for a release shag. His search was cut short however by a familiar mop of pink hair.

He watched his ex-lover sit and laugh with…someone else. The other person wasn't bad looking, but Eiri was definitely a better looker. The other person was whispering into his ear and Shuichi was blushing furiously and giggling. Eiri's face dropped and he remembered when he and Shuichi had been like that. When he was the one making Shuichi flush and giggle. When he was _his _Shu-chan. Times had gone on sure, but Eiri was far from over it, and seeing him like this only made his heart ache worse. Why had he been such an idiot. If he had just thought about it, maybe he could have gone after him and Shuichi would still be his.

"Hurts don't it." A familiar voice said next to him. He turned and saw Suzu. "I know the feeling." Eiri looked at her, and saw she was looking at someone with very sad eyes. He followed them and they landed on the guy with Shuichi. "He's my ex-fiancée." She said simply. Eiri stayed silent. "He doesn't deserve Shuichi."

"How did you know his name." Eiri asked suspiciously.

"Lets just say I've been in touch with Nakano-san and leave it at that." She said softly. Eiri and Suzu watched their two ex-lovers, until they left the bar. "I can't believe I'm being sympathetic towards you but, do you wanna talk about it?" She asked turning back to the bar and ordering another drink. Eiri shook his head.

"I've had too much pity for that."

"It's not out of pity thank you." Suzu said quite harshly. "I'm asking because I understand what you're going through."

"Oh so it's you're fault that you and he broke up?" Eiri snapped at her.

"Not exactly, well, yes…no…I don't know, all I know is, we were happy one minute, then the next, it all went to shit." She said. Eiri shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She had him there. That was like him and Shuichi's relationship. Eiri took a swig of his drink and the same time Suzu downed hers.

"So you know, I'm not going to take advantage of you anymore." Eiri said. Suzu looked at him shocked. "If you understand what I'm going through, then I don't want to do that anymore. If I want a one night stand I'll find some whore, not someone who's looking for more."

Suzu nodded understanding. She may have just wanted that at the start, and she was very glad that he wasn't going to try and get her in bed now, but, now the situation was personal. Shuichi, from what little she had heard from Hiro and what little she had seen, was a sweet boy, and deserved a lot better than Shin'ichi. Eiri obviously cared for him. That pained way he was looking at Shuichi. Like he wished it was him. Suzu sighed. Their situations were similar in a way, and so Suzu really wanted to help them get back together. Sure she didn't have to anymore, but, as mentioned before…

Now it was personal.

"Heart ache's a bitch." Suzu mused. Eiri nodded in agreement as they downed their drinks.


End file.
